User talk:Playsonic2
Spam-bot activity Playsonic2, I wonder if you could be of any help. If you check the latest special:wikiactivity and special:recentchanges you'll see that for the last weeks there has been a spate of spammy comments which the admins haven't dealt with. Enabling the requirement to log in by users should stop it, lacking that I requested to adopt the wiki to do it myself. The request describes the situation and my motivation fairly accurately, I believe. What can you suggest/do about it? Best, Tazenda 16:36, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :For reasons of his own, Charmed-Jay decided to protect his own talk page. I can only leave comments on it. Tazenda 18:57, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, left him a message on community. Tazenda 19:08, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :::User:Charmed-Jay has had literally years to request 'crat rights, and has not done so; he's not interested. He also hasn't addressed the spam flood even if it was in his capability of doing so. If I'm any judge of character, he'll content himself with keeping copy as it is (unless there's a new book/movie, which is unlikely), protecting pages and blocking users. :::I'm not at all sure he'll be doing anything more active. If my adoption request falls through (certainly possible) and C-J doesn't ask for bureaucrat rights (highly likely), we'll have to figure out another way to deal with this kind of situations. :::As I see it, VSTF and fandom managers are all very well, and probably an excellent help for emergencies or situations a local admin/'crat can't deal with, but this is something that could have been addressed locally if there was an admin willing to tackle it. :::Tazenda I faced a similar problem too and I and another experienced user were promoted from regular users to Admin/B-crat and so was the other admin who needed help. If it will help you show that there is precedence then I'll show links below: *w:c:community:Adoption:Zoids Wiki *Discussion about the matter I hope this helps. Zane T 69 (talk) 14:42, June 3, 2019 (UTC) This wiki's bureaucratlessness PS2, In view of w:c:community:user:Antonio R. Castro's answer on w:c:community:adoption:Twilightsaga, I wonder if this blog fits the bill. Best, Tazenda 19:54, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Spam attack PS2, if I can bother you with it, the comments have reappeared on Twilight, 58 of them. I thank you and User:Yuusuke Takazaki for deleting them, but the source of the problem hasn't been taken care of; that is preventing the bot from commenting again. Can I ask either you or User YT to block the IPs? A list of them can be found here, thanks to User:Zane T 69. Alternatively, the wikifeature requiring users to register to edit might be enabled. Thank you, Tazenda 06:15, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Tazenda 11:47, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Just to be entirely sure Playsonic, I've reported to VSTF. Just to be sure, I'm reporting him also to you. Tazenda 16:19, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :I have another question, if you don't mind. :Isn't it in the adoption procedure that admins/crats inactive for longer than a year to be demoted? Old admins and 'crats here are still in possession of their tools? Is there a reason for that or hasn't it just been done? Thanks! Tazenda 17:51, June 14, 2019 (UTC) New rights PS2, Charmed-Jay has been so kind to grant me admin privileges, so I could take care of the spam. However, I'd like to be clear not so much what to do with the inactive bureaucrats, admins, and rollbacks as how to do it. In my opinion, it's a backlist that should be cleared, and tools removed, but since staff didn't do it during the adoption, it's probably up to us to do so. I wonder whether I can proceed to it outright or start a blog first. What's your opinion? Removal of the bureaucrat's bit, of course, is restricted to staff. Tazenda 10:34, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :Another point. :How do I proceed to have User:Tazenda-Bot flagged as a bot? I'm not sure if I'm supposed to ask you, ask a staff member or go through . Thanks! Tazenda 13:54, June 16, 2019 (UTC) ::PS2, ::Thank you for dealing with the removal of the bureaucrat rights - I'll proceed with the removal of the other rights. ::Bot. This wiki requires little or no work on pages, but I noticed that mass-deleting a big(gish) number of comments, or a much-commented page, does overload both and , something which I would rather avoid. There might (and I freely admit it is a rather big might) be the need to mass-revert someone's action, so again a bot might be useful. It's unlikely, but not impossible. ::VSTF. No I haven't heard back from them, probably because I already handled the comments. ::Thanks! Tazenda 09:54, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :::Thank you. Tazenda 15:19, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Bot PS2, long live the makers of the automated scripts! It was a huge backlog of comments, spanning 10 or more pages and a number of IPs, easily 1000/2000 or more comments. Without the scripts and the bot, I wouldn't have been able to clear them up at all, let alone so quickly. Thanks! Tazenda 07:52, June 19, 2019 (UTC) :The 2601 IP range has been active since October/November 2018, with 30-to-60+ (haven't actually counted) almost-duplicated comments per attack. Some other attacks, similar enough to suspect that there might have been the same guy behind the bot, went back to 2017. Some pages had about 2/3 comments total, others (Twilight, Twilight (film) a few hundreds spanning 40/50 "pages" - whatever the term is for each group of displayed comments - worth of spam. :As I said, if you hadn't flagged the bot and some informatical genius hadn't made available the "Quick Tool" automated script, cleaning them up would have been an impossible task. :Tazenda 12:15, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Beta videos Thanks for that, it's appreciated. I'll be interested in the managing side of it; I'm active on here and I wish it had a community. Tazenda 12:19, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for letting me know; it looks like the time had come for such a job. I'm looking forward to the implied new features - something will certainly help the TS wiki. Tazenda 12:40, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :Am not sure if this is the right venue, but I'd like to copy and paste here my comment to the blog: :"I'll be looking forward to see the results of the upgrade. :"However, editing in source mode, or something not too dissimilar, should be maintained, since I feel it gives me a better control on features and formatting of articles. :"I also hope that main page will be made easier and be well documented, and that a good documentation supporting template editing documentation be made available to editors." :Never mind, I got my answer. Thanks! Best, Tazenda 12:40, June 21, 2019 (UTC) ::However I have a question - local infoboxes are in an obsolete format, and it looks to me that the upgrading routine either cannot cut its teeth around them or has been deprecated. Given the coming mediawiki upgrade, do you think boxes should be brought up to speed? Manually? Thanks! Tazenda 11:27, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Heh, it looks like things are a bit more complicated than I thought - infoboxes were written before PI were introduced and after an unsuccesful early attempt or two to upgrade them, nobody thought to do so again before leaving the wiki. :::If you can find the time, I'll appreciate your cooperation in the job. I think I'll be capable of cleaning up the loose ends on pages. :::Thanks! Tazenda 11:42, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :That sounds excellent, I like the idea of customization, though it will require some skull sweat to perform. This wiki has already been brought to its natural conclusion a long time ago, so to speak, and it won't be easy to update. Tazenda 11:57, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes Wow! This looks wonderful, thank you very much! I'll go over them in the next few days, so to tie up the loose ends in pages, if there are any. I'll take care of the unused boxes, but the user-transcluded infobox is already undeleted. Not sure if it's going to be useful, since it's populated by default. Tazenda 11:28, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::By looking at it, Template:Infobox is a broken template anyway. I've tested a couple of user pages, and by the infobox content, it should have been a vampire infobox. Well, I'll check the other ones, and I might transclude the appropriate template. Tazenda 11:39, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :Looks good to me! :) Tazenda 10:10, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Re:Discord Thanks for letting us know. Tazenda 14:04, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Requiring editors to log in... appears to have taken care of the spammer. For the moment at least; I'll leave it on for a couple of months before removing the requirement and seeing what happens, I think. Tazenda 10:34, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :A "Wiki Manager" module seems an excellent idea; especially since there are a "Meet the admins" and a "Meet the Moderators" modules. :Say, what's the idea about the "Achievements/Leaderboard" module? It was a fun idea when this wiki needed work, now I doubt very much that there's going to be any movement, except, perhaps, for the very occasional "Lucky Edit" badge. Which will likely take months if not years to be awarded. Tazenda 11:37, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Actually, I was thinking about people earning badges and advancing on the board, more than adding new sets of badges. Stephenie Meyer is unlikely to write anything more in the series, and the few people editing here are not going to earn enough points to even appear on the board. ::Anyway, as you can see, I've posted about the achievements on CJ's talk page; I think he should be consulted about it. Tazenda 13:00, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Got CJ's answer: we'll keep the page. Tazenda 20:37, July 25, 2019 (UTC) RE:New Analytics Dashboard feature Thanks for letting us know! But I'm not technical enough a guy to make good use of it. The most interesting point being that the 3/4 of the visits are by mobile rather than by desktop is the one which I can make least use of: I know zilch about programming for cell phones. I'll have to request help, hoping for the best and accepting the worst. :) Tazenda 21:16, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Admin Status PS2, I feel as though I have proven myself a dedicated editor of this wikia, and wanted to know if it was possible to take on more of a leadership role. C St Reed (talk) 22:46, August 28, 2019 (UTC) OK... You may have noticed I've given up bureau/admin rights both for me and the bot; it would surprise me if you didn't, actually. It's pretty clear to me I'll only be going to interfere with User:C St Reed's work, something that is not going to work; until he, or someone else, goes through the adoption process, please extend him whatever help you can. Tazenda 22:47, August 28, 2019 (UTC) :I've answered you here. Tazenda 12:14, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::PS2, ::the problem is not a technical one at all; it's rather a matter of boundaries. User:C St Reed was starting a project, or was doing some preliminary research in the use of templates, and it was, I believe, too early for him to start a discussion about it. I blundered in and deleted/rollbacked everything without so much as asking what his plans were; of the two mistakes in non-communication at play here, I deem mine was the worst one; admins should be held to a higher standard than this. ::I don't think I'll leave the TS wiki, but I want to be sure to avoid a repeat in the future. ::Tazenda 17:16, August 30, 2019 (UTC) :::I would like to jump in and say you had been a great community member, and I should have brought it to you first what I was doing, instead of just jumping in willie-nillie. I definately feel responible and I'm sorry that you felt like you needed to resign as an admin. C St Reed (talk) 17:32, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Page move Hello. I was wondering if you could move Vampiro to User_blog:Nadine Ferreira/Vampiro, if CJ hasn't deleted before. I haven't got the required permissions. Thanks! Tazenda 06:39, October 8, 2019 (UTC) :Never mind. C-J deleted the page. Tazenda 10:05, October 8, 2019 (UTC) In your opinion PS2, I was considering requesting either rollback; it would be useful, since currently there's not much more to do than reverting edits by newcomers who don't know any better. What is in your opinion the best option, asking you or User:Charmed-Jay? Tazenda 16:17, November 19, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks! I will. :You may have noticed, there's a new bureau/admin, here, User:Kitsunes97. Seems to know what he's doing, I think. Tazenda 07:12, November 20, 2019 (UTC) ::CJ might be overdoing it: I asked for the smallest tool, I got the whole package. OK, I hope I won't repeat the debacle with C St Reed; that was stupid from me. Tazenda 09:23, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Anonymous editing PS, The "Anonymous Editing" feature has been disabled five months ago, on July 14th. I'm of a mind to enable it again, just to see if the wiki is still vulnerable to a spambot attack. I think I should like User:Tazenda-Bot to be reawarded bot status, to have the complete tool set, just in case we have to perform multiple edits rapidly. Tazenda 15:05, November 20, 2019 (UTC) : did not last long. Anonymous editing is disabled once again; I guess we'll have to wait for longer to try again. Tazenda 22:57, November 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Yep, I agree. :) Tazenda 09:29, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Semantic mediawiki PS, this wiki was set up as a test case for "Semantic mediawiki", something I have yet to understand, though I seem to remember that the stated purpose is to improve and expand searchability in the wiki. Last mention I'm aware of is here, and I don't think that anything has happened afterward with it - looks like an utter flop to me. I've also heard that it wasn't picked up by any of the test wikis and it was deprecated. But, looking around, I saw that the latest update was a few days ago, on 11/17/2019. So, what is the situation? Shat should we do? seems to indicate it may be useful, that in a year (or more) nobody set it up properly seems to indicate it won't be used. Thanks! Tazenda 15:05, November 20, 2019 (UTC) :Excellent, thank you! Tazenda 09:36, November 21, 2019 (UTC) ::That's good to know, thanks! I don't think SMW will ever be developed here, unless by chance an user requires it for her/his own purpose. I'm not technologically savvy enough to use it; User:Charmed-Jay hasn't ever been interested in it; and User:Kitsunes97 is, well, a bit of a mistery. From what I gather, he has spread/is spreading too much on other wikis to be a meaningful help here. I think he has asked for rights with a specific job in his mind; so much so that he didn't reply when I contacted him and he has given up bureaucrat when I was given the tool. Best, Tazenda 15:31, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Oddest request ever Does a request such as this mean anything to you? 'cause it certainly does not look like a grantable request to me! Tazenda 14:29, November 26, 2019 (UTC) :Yep, that was the idea: this User:Magikarp03 guy does seem to have funny motivations. Tazenda 15:44, November 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Perhaps easiest to protect my talk pages/archives for a while... Tazenda 16:52, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Re:New blogs from Community Central Yes, thank you; I was aware of the global taxonomy thing, but never thought to study it in any depth. I'll see how it may be applied here. As for templates and scripts, it's news to me. Tazenda 15:44, November 26, 2019 (UTC) There's to wonder. I reenabled anonymous editing on December 1st - still no sign of a spambot attack after almost ten days. Keep your finger crossed! Tazenda 15:09, December 9, 2019 (UTC)